Fearless
by bubblelover42
Summary: ok so i suck at summaries, umm its about camp rock duh, and it focuses more on nate. nate/oc
1. Chapter 1

Fearless

Name: Peyton MacEntire

Looks: Short; short reddish black a line hair, green eyes

Personality: Bubbly, loves to sing, dances professionally, never stops moving or talking, totally obsessed with music

Age: 16

Best Friends: Portia Renan, Caitlyn, and Mitchie Suarez

Peyton danced around the restaurant, completely oblivious to anything going on around her. It was closing time, and she was cleaning the bar up dancing to any music her coworker and best friend put on. Right now, it was some country music station. A song by Taylor Swift was on, and she was singing to it loudly. She faintly heard the door chime open and close, and she yelled out, we have 10 minutes until closing, sorry folks. She turned around to see, the one and only Mitchie Suarez. "Mitch! What are you doing here? I told you I was working late tonight then going to the dance studio!"

"I just had to tell you!!! I'm going to Camp Rock again this year! My mom got a contract with them, and they said this year she's gonna have to have 2 more assistants… Guess who she chose?1? You!! You're going to camp rock!!!"

"AHHHH! Mitchie, I love your mom!!!!" She was utterly happy. Now only to get her mom to agree…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fearless**

**OK, so, thanks to StroodleDoodledFuhn, I learned that A) my story is being read and B) I messed up Mitchie's last name. I apologize and I want to send out my thanx to you. This one I wrote all special and gift-wrapped just 4 u!!!xoxo bubbles**

"Mom! I'm home!" Peyton called. Tara, as Peyton liked to call her behind her back, walked airily down the stairs.

"You're late." Tara said icily.

"Yes, mother, I told you I was going to the studio tonight. I have really great news! I got a scholarship to Camp Rock!"

"You mean that dreadful camp where all the "young musicians/ actors/ dancers go?"

"yes, mother, the dreadful camp. All I need is your permission, and then I'll be gone for two whole months this summer. And the plus side is, I'm getting paid because I'll be working in the kitchen! Am I allowed to go??" Peyton silently prayed for the answer to be yes.

"Well, I suppose, but you will most likely be alone when you get back because I'm going to Aruba for four months. Alice will be here to watch over the house. And you, of course, when you arrive home." _Oh goody_, Peyton thought, _another trip in which I'll be left with the evil old housekeeper. _But that couldn't keep her from feeling on top of the world. She was going to CAMP ROCK!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fearless**

**Ok, so, as always I wanna thank the ppl who left me reviews, Stroodledoodledfuhn(ur comments always make me smile), and livelifelovenaitlyn( who is awesome, especially when she's letting me use her English homework, or agreeing to go shopping with me)I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS (though I wish I did)**

Peyton went over her check list for camp:

_Suitcase, check_

_Clothing, check_

_Underwear, check_

_Bathing suit, need to buy_

_Laundry soap, check_

_Money, check_

_Toiletries, check_

_Notebook, check_

"I'm ready mother! I'm gonna leave now, ok? Ok? OK? MOM?" Peyton yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, miss Peyton, your mother left… We need more lemon pledge." At this Peyton sighed. Of course her mother wouldn't be there to see her off. "Oh, well" she sighed, and walked over to the Torres' house. "Oh mommy, I'm home!" Peyton had always called Mrs. Torres mom, since she acted more like one then her own mother.  
"Peyton, are you ready? We're leaving in about 15 minutes. Portia should be here any minute." Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Well, speak of the devil, that's probably her now." And indeed it was. After Portia and Peyton got their stuff settled into the car, Mitchie came down the stairs, with her cell phone glued to her ear. "Yes, Shane we're leaving right now. Yes, I'll call you when we get there. Tell Jason to make himself a birdhouse since he's going to be a counselor anyways. Yes, my friends are pretty, no they're not going to date him, ones underage, and the other one doesn't like relationships. Ok, Shane, I'm going to hang up now. I love you too; go put some hair product in, bye!"

Portia and Peyton were sitting on the ground, cracking up. "Ok, ok, very funny, lets leave!" And with that they all got into the car. After about 4 hours of driving, they arrived at Camp Rock. They all piled out of the car. "Mitchie!" We all turned and saw…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so as always, stroodledoodledfuhn, you make me laugh, for serious mate. And im sorry I can't write very much, but it's because my stupid hand is hurt, grrr. So be happy with what I wrote, love you all… Bubbles**

"Caitlyn! Hey, what?-" Mitchie was interrupted in her greeting by Caitlyn dragging her over to the stage area, where Shane conveniently was.

"This boy has been driving me crazy all day! If you hadn't a shown in the next five minutes, I would've ended up killing him!" She turned around in her rant to see Shane grabbing Mitchie and pulling her to him. "hey," he said, right before he kissed her.

A whistle came from behind them all. "Hey, Mitch, I know you and your boyfriend have been separated for a while, but do you wanna tell me where to put my stuff? Portia's already checking in as a counselor."

She separated from Shane for a moment. " the staff cabins are just behind the rec and cafeteria, there's a gym down a little trail from there, and the staff only dance studio is adjoined with the gym. I'm sure you'll be able to find everything!" she said before continuing her makeout session with shane.

Peyton got lost 3 times before she finally found where she wanted to be- the kitchen staff cabin. After choosing a bed and settling in all of her stuff, she went to find her 2 favorite things- the dance studio and the gym.


End file.
